theadventuresofdarieneerichardsonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Soul Gems
Prophecy The prophecy of the Soul Gems tells the story of twelve birthstones which would choose a person who was born on the same month as the stone symbolizes and choose the same person with the character that the gem is named afte. For January, the Garnet of Reliability, February, the Amethyst of Justice, March for the Aquamarine of Friendship, April for the Diamond of Hope, May for the Emerald of Courage, the one born in June gets the Pearl of Light, July means the Ruby of Compassion, August, the Peridot of Honesty, September, the Sapphire of Love, October, the Opal of Knowledge, November, the Topaz of Generosity and for December, the Turquoise of Humility. When the person's character that matches their soul gem stands out in times of need, the soul gem glows and makes the holder more powerful. Plus, when all twelve glow at once, a miracle will happen! The Emerald of Courage The Emerald of Courage is a dark green gem that is symbolized by an Olympic Torch and only responds the courageous actions of its rightful owner, Darienee Richardson. It first appeared in The Dark Network of Commander Lloyd when Darienee had to save Sophia and Jacques who were both being held captive by Commander Lloyd in his cave base and its being summoned made a big enough hole in the cave for the Soaring Comet to get out safely. In Escape from an Arena, Darienee attempted to test it despite Mindy's warnings and doing so led to disastrous consequences! However, in Darienee's Emerald of Courage, it glowed and worked properly when Darienee risked he life to save Lionel's while he was being held hostage at gun-point by Lloyd and bestowed upon her the power of Cerulean Tornado Swirl! In Another Upgrade for the Soul Gems, Darienee risked her life to save Matt's when a skyscraper was about to fall on him and gave her the ability to use Hurricane-Force Winds Blast on her foes! It glowed again in The Death of Cassidy Richardson when the female Richardsons had to escape and gave off a light to get to the nearest escape route! In The Final Battle in a Twisted Dimension, all twleve soul gems glowed when it became clear to the twelve kids that their hearts were the key to activating them and were used to knock out BOMB once and for all! The Aquamarine of Friendship The Aquamarine of Friendship is a sky-blue gem with a hand with a heart in the center that is the property of Sophia Edwardson and responds only to her acts of loyalty and trust towards her friends. This Soul Gem was first found in The Bolena Training Cometh while the gang was training with Mandy's Uncle Mark. It first glowed in Sophia's Aquamarine of Friendship when Sophia was rescuing Mandy and Phillip from the clutches of Commander Jordan Levonch and kept fighting despite the fact that she was losing, and that gave her the power to use Wide-Range Power Laser Zap! It also glowed in Another Upgrade for the Soul Gems when The Opal of Knowledge The Sapphire of Love The Peridot of Honesty The Turquoise of Humility The Topaz of Generosity The Ruby of Compassion The Garnet of Reliability The Pearl of Light The Amethyst of Justice The Diamond of Hope Gallery 304029 1508921740125 1746808682 777149 986778306 n.jpg|Darienee's Emerald of Courage Aquamarine of Friendship.jpg|Sophia's Aquamarine of Friendship Opal of Knowledge.jpg|Cecily's Opal of Knowledge Sapphire of Love.jpg|Lionel's Sapphire of Love Peridot of Honesty.jpg|Mandy's Peridot of Honesty 296749 1508934260438 1746808682 777156 1365401148 n.jpg|Louis's Turquoise of Humility 310281 1508936100484 1746808682 777157 444472166 n.jpg|Monica's Topaz of Generosity Ruby of Compassion.jpg|Donogann's Ruby of Compassion Garnet of Reliability.jpg|Charlotte's Garnet of Reliability Pearl of Light.jpg|Mindy's Pearl of Light 311423 1508947620772 1746808682 777179 9031328 n.jpg|Clonally's Amethyst of Justice Diamond of Hope.jpg|Jacques's Diamond of Hope Category:Items Category:Power Sources Category:Ancient Stones